


Gothic Desires

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Desires

Ericka rarely left her daughter alone in the house. Flavienne was a sweet, timid girl who seemed to know they were despised in the neighbourhood and yet she had been forced to leave the girl this time. She had heard the sounds of someone fighting for their life and she was not about to let an innocent be hurt just because they came close to her house. She had exited the house, long black dress flowing behind her in a dramatic fashion, her ice cold blue eyes staring down the men even as she spoke, her voice icy cold. 

"Leave her alone."

The men had scattered, leaving the woman all but broken on the sidewalk. Ericka had knelt to tend to the girl, sensing that she was alive, but clearly sobbing. She had gathered the girl to her, carrying her inside the house, kicking the door closed behind her. The girl lay on the sofa where she was put for close to an hour, not moving, not making a sound just curled up in a foetal position facing towards the back of the couch, not even looking out at the world around her. Ericka had picked up on much of the girl's pain and had moved to gently cover her with a blanket, her touch soft on the girl's tangled hair. 

"Poor thing, you didn't deserve that."  
The girl let out one soft pitiful sob...her voice was that of someone totally broken. Ericka spoke gently, moving to pick the girl up, settling the other woman in her lap, cradling her tenderly. 

"Shhh now, your safe here sweet girl."

Her lips brushed Nathalie's forehead and she spoke tenderly once again. 

"I won't let them anywhere near you now, not whilst I'm around."  
Nathalie looked up at her, her eyes full of sadness. Ericka smiled softly. 

"Such sad eyes on such a beautiful girl... what a waste."

Her lips brushed slowly over Nathalie's own, her voice tender now. 

"You don't need to be so sad beautiful."  
The girl whimpered softly.   
"What's the whimper for sweetness?"  
"I....I'm not used to this."  
"Used to what, little dove?"  
"Being treated like this."  
"Like what darling? Like a human being?"  
The girl nodded. Ericka spoke gently. 

"Oh, sweet girl..."  
The girl looked up at her not sure how to respond or react.   
"Do you think you could learn to trust me?"  
"I… can...try."  
Ericka smiled softly, kissing her forehead. 

"We can take it as slow as you need darling."  
The girl smiled very weakly and nodded. It was plain to see she hadn't smiled in years as her face muscles were so weak they could barely accomplish the smile.

"Thank you...what’s your name?"  
"Ericka... what's your name darling?"  
"Nathalie."  
"Such a charming name for such a lovely young woman."  
Nathalie smiled again and softly nuzzled into Ericka to sleep. Ericka smiled and stroked her back, rocking her to sleep.


End file.
